


Beijing

by AppleAndLettuce



Series: Morrian [4]
Category: Limitless (TV)
Genre: Fluff, HAPPY PANDA DAY, M/M, beijing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleAndLettuce/pseuds/AppleAndLettuce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morra goes to Beijing and Brian asks for something unique.<br/>Drabble!<br/>Can be read as part of the "Morrian" series, but can be read alone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beijing

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY PANDA DAY!  
> Hey guys Apple here!  
> This is a small drabble that I created for this special day. Can be read as part of the series, or as a side thing. Nothing major happens.  
> I hope you enjoy and sorry for grammar errors!

**HAPPY PANDA DAY!**  
“Hey.” Brian greeted as his phone rang. He was on break when Edward began to call.  
“How are you?” He asked.  
“I’m great, other than the fact that you’re not here.” Brian stated as he exited the conversation to text Morra a sad face.  
When Morra received the text, he laughed. “Brian, are you making that face right now?”  
“Maaaybeee.” He replied, lasting too long with each syllable, smiling.  
“What are you doing?” Morra asked as Brian messed with his button up.  
“Oh, well I’m on break.” He replied. “What about you? How’s Beijing?”  
“It’s great. I’m actually enjoying myself. Meeting with the CEO of Romkaji wasn’t so bad.” He replied.  
Brian nodded. “You speak Mandarin, right?”  
“Yeah. I mean, I’m not native, or fluent, but I know enough to understand what is going on around me.”  
“How long are you going to be in Beijing?” He asked as Rebecca came into the storage room.  
“Uh….two days maybe?” He replied, as shuffling was heard. “Not fully sure though. It depends if Romkaji wants to team up for not.”  
“So two days?” Brian asked as Rebecca walked over to him.  
“Yeah, so not that long.” He replied. “I have to go, we are going out for drinks to some bar.”  
Brian nodded, like Morra could see him. “Nice. I’ll text you later.”  
“Okay.”  
“Hey Edward,” Brian began as he put his finger up to tell Rebecca to wait a minute.  
“Yes Brian?”  
“Can you bring me a souvenir?” He asked.  
“......What would you like from Beijing?”  
“..........Can I have a Panda?” Brian requested, not really meaning it, just wanted to see what Morra would say.  
“I’ll see.” Morra replied. Brain giggled.  
“Okay, I’ll see you.”  
“再见了.” Eddie stated, before hanging up. (Bye.)  
Brian turned off his phone with a smile plastered on his face.  
“What was that about?” Rebecca asked as she sat down next to Brian.  
“Oh nothing.”  
“I don’t mean to be nosy, but why were you asking for a Panda?” Rebecca asked, amused.  
Brian shrugged. “My uh, my partner is in Beijing right now for a meeting.”  
“And you ask for a Panda?”  
“Well, they asked what I wanted from China, so I told him what I wanted.” Brian replied. “And I just really want to see what he does with my answer.”  
Rebecca shook her head. “Of course you would Brian.”  
“Now I just wait.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hey, are you almost here? Or are you driving over here?” Brian asked as he answered the phone.  
“No, I’m on my way up.” Morra replied. Brian beamed.  
“Great, I’ll see you when you get here!” He replied. “I just realised that I really missed you. Like, too much. I’m pretty sure I would die if I did not have you right now.” Brian stated like it was an actual fact.  
Eddie genuinely laughed, and a knock at the door was heard.  
Brian immediately got off the couch, almost tripping on his lanky, long legs.  
“Eddie!” Brian stated happily as he saw Morra at the door.  
“Hey Brian.” Morra replied a smile on his face. Brian smiled back, and grabbed his wrist.  
“I missed you so!” Brian stated sarcastically, before closing the door and facing the senator again.  
Morra went in for a kiss. “I missed you too.”  
“So I didn’t make any food, but if you’d like, we can order some food. I don’t know, maybe pizza?” Brian suggested as he went towards the couch.  
“Sure. As long as I’m with you.” Morra stated as he sat next to Brian, and pressed a kiss to Brian’s cheek. Brian blushed immediately, even though Morra has done it a million times (literally). Something so simple would always make Brian flustered.  
“Stop doing that.”  
“Doing what?”  
“I don’t know, that ‘swave’ type of thing.” Brian replied as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair.  
“What?” Morra asked with a chuckle. “You have such a unique way of stating things. It’s just one trait that you have that makes you amazing.”  
“See? That! Like, how do you do that?” Brian asked as Morra put his arm around Brian.  
“I don’t know. They just come out.” He replied, and moved, trying to get comfortable after Brian was half laying on him now. When he moved, he felt something that he forgot about.  
“Oh hey,” He began as he gently pushed Brian off. Brian immediately moved and looked at Morra.  
“I forgot about this.”  
“What is it?” Brian asked as he looked at Edward’s hands disappear into a pocket.  
“I um, I bought you something from Beijing.” He stated as he dug his hand into his peacoat.  
“Oh, you did?” Brian stated. “You didn’t have to. I mean, you just went because of the meeting.”  
“I know, but I thought I should.” Morra stated, ad something white and black came out.  
“This is for you.” Morra stated as he handed Brian a small stuffed Panda.  
“....You actually bought me a Panda.” Brian stated, slightly stunned that Morra would actually listen to him. He thought that Morra would know that he was joking.  
“Yeah. That’s what you wanted.” Morra replied as he put the Panda on Brian’s lap.  
Brian touched the Panda. “Thank you! I didn’t think you’d actually bring a Panda.”  
“Well, it’s not an actual Panda, but it’s the closest thing.” Morra stated as he wrapped his arm around Brian’s waist.  
Brian observed the Panda. “Thank you!”  
“You’re welcome.” Morra stated as he found the controller, and turned on the telly.  
Brian and Morra stayed in that position for an episode of Hell’s Kitchen, with little to no conversation, until Brian asked a question.  
“Why?”  
“Why what?”  
“Why’d you buy me a stuffed Panda?”  
“Because you wanted one.” He replied, like it was the most obvious thing ever.  
“Well yeah,” Brian began as he moved around to see Edward’s eyes. “But you didn’t have to. Why’d you do it?”  
“Because you asked, Brian.” He replied. “A gentleman would do it.”  
Brian rolled his eyes, and moved closer, “So are you trying to woo me with a Panda?”  
“Well, is it working?” Morra asked as he leaned in closer.  
“Yes.” Brian replied as he kissed Morra. The kissed lasted until they were reminded to breath.  
“Well, now I know that was a good idea.” Morra stated.  
“But you’ve already wooed me before giving me a Panda,” Brian began. “You’re face wooed me.”  
Morra chuckled, and went back to having an arm around Brian. “You’re lovely.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://m.aliexpress.com/item/32271953236.html?productId=32271953236&productSubject=Stuffed-Plush-Toys-The-Soft-Toys-Panda-Stuffed-Animals-Small-Size-1pcs-Length-16cm-Free-shipping&spm=2114.40010208.4.113.uA5Oh6&tracelog=wwwdetail2mobilesitedetail  
> This what I thought Morra would buy Brian.  
> Questions:  
> -Should I do drabbles like this?  
> -What should happen next?  
> I WILL BE ACCEPTING PROMPTS  
> With that said, thank you very much for reading, have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out!-Apple


End file.
